Captured Love (A Skylox Fan-Fic)
by Anubus11
Summary: summery in the book
1. Description

Ty lives in his mum and dad's house. He was such a happy child. He was popular, his parents got him everything he wanted, we was just a happy kid. Then he decided to tell his family what he was bisexual. They stopped caring. His brother and sister told everyone. He lost popularity. He was left down to a small group of friends. His parents stopped buying him things. His life turned upside down. He didn't have it as bad as his friend Adam had it. His friend Adam was bisexual as well. His mother was the only one who accepted him in his family, up until she died. She didn't die natrally. His father killed her. The police thought it was suicide. His father beats him now on a normal day to day basis. When he gets to school he gets bullied and ignored. Adam and Ty both hurt theirselves because of this. The bullies decide that is would be a good idea to kidnap Ty. What happens when they find out just what happens when love, is accually love, and what will Adam do when he find out that ty was kidnapped.

-long ass desc XD All the poems are written by me.-


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 **Ty's POV**

* _January 23, 4:03 PM*_

Why. Why did this happen just because of my sexuality.

'I once was a boy with an amazing life, now my world is upsidown. Just suddenly, with an amazing strife, my life was turned around.'

 **Adam's POV**

* _January 23, 3:58 PM*_

"Oh my god..."

'You told me I would always be your favorite child, where did that go? Oh wait, I know. A dark place below. Where the demons roar, and fire galore, and the people who are wild. You told me I was safe, you told me to never cry, but here I am right now, and I'm about to die.'

-Those poems are written by me.-


	3. Chapter 1

**Ty's POV**

 _*January 23, 4:13 PM*_

I can't believe all this is happening because I'm bisexual! What the fuck! Why do people hate me now _just_ because of my sexuality?! Homophobic assholes. I used to be loved. My family loved me. I had so many friends. Now I am left with a small group of friends. I bet the only reason they aren't gone is because they are bi or gay themselves, and that would be hypocritical. I fucking hate my life right now. _You should kill yourself, Little bitch, You'll burn in hell._ Everything my old 'Friends' say to me. I should listen. I should kill myself. Maybe then, everyone would be happy. No one would care anyways, in fact, I bet people would celebrate! Make my death date a fuckin holiday for them. I have been nothing but kind to them and i get treated like shit. I just want to fucking die.

'I try so hard to be normal, I be myself, People don't like that, now I'm on the highest shelf.'

 **Adam's POV**

* _January 23, 4:09 PM*_

I can't believe that rat bastard killed her. My dad fuckin killed my mother. She didn't deserve to die. She was an amazing person. I hope my dad dies. I hope I die. I don't know. All I know is I just walked home to find my mother's dead body on the ground, and I know I'm next. I'm normal. I just have a different sexuality. I wish people could see that.

'I try so hard to fit in, but no one cares. I hope I loose myself, maybe to bears. I hope I die, I hope I do. Cause I have but one person, and that person...is you.'


	4. Chapter 2

**Ty's POV**

* _January 24th, 12:07*_

Wow, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm not even 'allowed' to eat the school lunch. i hear people talking about me, and saying I have no reason for depression. Ha, oh how dumb they are.

'I'm lost in the dark, and you'll never find me. You put me here, now here I shall be. I was once that happy little one, and a good life, but now, I want a gun. To end it all, make everyone happy, I was ruined by a single call. Im lost in the dark, and you'll never find me. You put me here, and here I'll forever be.'

 **Adam's POV**

 _*January 24th, 12:04*_

I do have a few friends. Ty, Jerome, Mitch, Seto, Brice, Jason, and Tyler. Ty is kinda cute...I didn't say notin... okay yeah, he is hot, I admit to that... He wouldn't think the same about me. He probably thinks I'm an ugly f*g and that I'm a r***rd. He probably hates me.. I told the guys (except Ty) that I was very depressed, but they said I'd be fine. Ty has been getting picked on, and now the bullies aren't letting him eat in here. He is eating in the bathroom. It is killing me to see him like this. I- I think I like Ty... as more then a friend... The guys are too worried about their relationships with eachother, and they are just letting me and Ty be depressed, because they don't try to see our feelings. They really just don't give a crap..

'I told you I was down, but you let it go by, Spin around, I'll keep it inside. Leave me be, just walk away, there is no key, so away with thee. I told you I was down, but you let it by, spin around, but I will die.'

^^A/N i bleeped out the f and the r word because i hate those words.^^


	5. Chapter 3

**Ty's POV**

 _January 24th, 4:23 PM_

I can't handle this. I look at myself in the mirror again. Starring back at me, I see an ugly bitch. I really fucking hate myself. I look down. I see something that makes my heart start racing. I'm going to have fun with this.

'In the Declaration of Independence, it says that all men are created equal. That must be a lie. I hope there is no sequil to life, I hope that I just die.'

 **Adam's POV**

 _January 25th, 11:04 AM_

I'm starting to get worried about Ty. He has been really out of it lately, and he is barely talking, or moving. Lunch is in less then an hour. Ty spends a lot of time lately thinking, not speaking, or not even around. He wears hoodies now. I know he hates anything long sleeves. I'm really worried. I want to hug him, hold him, something to tell him it's okay, but it's not okay, It's just not.

'For you, for me, I am strong. It is hard, but we will make it through. The only reason I try... is for you. we'll put it down together, let it be none forever, and live our only lives'


End file.
